


Marching On

by robbstarkswoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Seamus sets things on fire a lot, Slow Burn, Slytherins aren't all bad, There will be relationships I'm just not going to tag them yet, this is what happened while harry was off saving the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbstarkswoman/pseuds/robbstarkswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't the Golden Trio, but they still made a difference. Their story starts on their last first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year everything changed. For better or worse, you'll have to make that decision yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little bit shit but I need to get posting otherwise I will never get my creative juices back. Basically this is my interpretation of what the Dumbledore's Army gang and various others were up to while Harry, Ron and Hermione were traipsing around the country. Enjoy!

The corridor in front of him is dark, the moonlight streaming through the far window making pale shadows on the floor. There is something sinister in the air tonight. Maybe it’s the fact that the portraits are empty, none of the ghosts are out, the castle is cold and quiet.

It is the opposite of what it was like this time last year, when everyone was happy to be out at night, sneaking out to meet a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Now, the castle is empty after dark. Now, no one is safe.

So he runs. Runs from the two Death Eaters chasing him through the corridors, runs from the fear and anticipation of death which is stagnant in the air, runs to live. He can hear the beating of his heart, pounding through his skull until his feet match the frantic rhythm of his heart beat. His breathing is ragged, and he knows that he cannot, will not, stop or it is all over. Everything they have been working for, everything they have sacrificed will be worth nothing. So he runs.

The young man is nearly at his destination when he becomes aware that he is no longer alone.

He runs down the far corridor, skidding to a halt in front of the blank, expansive wall and begins pacing, praying that whoever has caught up is an ally and not an enemy.

“Going somewhere?” A smooth, disdainful voice asks from the shadows.

Neville knows this voice well. It has been a source of torture and fear for him over his years at Hogwarts, and it is the last voice he wants to hear on this night.

He turns slowly, to face the man coming out from the alcove, stepping into the moonlight so Neville can see his hooked nose and sallow face.

“Snape.” Neville nods.

Snape arches an eyebrow.

Further down the corridor, Neville can hear the clattering of feet on the stone, the angry yells of the Carrow siblings as they come closer and closer to their target. It seems as if he can hear their robs swishing as they run, they are that close, or so he thinks.

So Neville closes his eyes, gulps and inhales a big breath. He imagines the sunset from down by the lake, laughing with his friends at breakfast time, getting top scores in Herbology, the brush of blonde hair on pale skin and pink lips quirking into a smile.

He is ready and he will fight.

Neville opens his eyes and pulls out his wand and smiles.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seamus waits for a friend, the Sorting Hat has an interesting message and the Fat Lady is drunk.

Once upon a time, students of Hogwarts liked going back to school after summer.

They liked waving their parents goodbye, wheeling their bags and owls or cats or toads towards the red train, smoke already beginning to plume from the front, seeing their friends, choosing a compartment and sharing all of the summer news with the people who meant something to them. Once upon a time, Hogwarts was safe.

In the summer of 1997, things changed. Rufus Scrimgeour, the current Minister of Magic, was killed.

Neville would say that it was murder, sitting down at the dinner table with his grandmother. She would nod grimly and ensure that her grandson was well-fed and well-rested, because gone were the days of safety.

Lavender Brown would say that it was a terrible tragedy, but what is the use in worrying about who the Minister is while she’s young. She would also send Parvati Patil an owl, asking her over for a girly night and to talk about the latest gossip amongst their peers.

Ginny Weasley, well. She could not have said anything, because the night was her brother’s wedding, and what should have been a joyous occasion. Instead, a patronus arrived during the night, telling the true story. Rufus Scrimgeour had been killed and the Ministry had fallen. And so they ran, Disapparating into the night, until she was in a stuffy old house and waiting to hear something from her brother, who had left with his two friends to complete their mission to “save the world”.

And so, summer changed.

You may be asking me why this particular story needs to be told. This is simple. It is because everyone had a part to play in what happened after Scrimgeour’s death.

We know what happened to the Golden Trio. In what was meant to be their last year at school, they travelled around the country, finding Horcruxes, having near death experiences, and finally defeating Voldemort. But what about those they left behind? What about Neville, and Luna and Seamus? What about Lavender and Parvati? What was the fate of those at Hogwarts?

In a nutshell: They fought, they learnt, they loved, they feared. Some stood up to the Death Eaters, and some didn’t. Some died, and some survived. But their story cannot just be told in a nutshell. They may not have been the Golden Trio, but they still fought and they still made a difference. Their story starts on their last first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, actually, it began many years before, with the birth of someone called Tom Marvolo Riddle, but their story never really became important until 1997. The year that Bill and Fleur got married. The year that Scrimgeour was killed. The year that Dumbledore was murdered. The year that everything changed. For better, or for worse, you’ll have to make that decision for youself.

This story is a tribute to those who died, those who survived and those who live now, but most importantly, this is a story.

It is a story of life. It is a story of hope. It is a story of never giving up, bravery, friendship, faith, adventure and love. It is a tragedy, a comedy, a horror and a romance. It is the story of people trying to survive and the consequences which came from their actions. It is a story, my friends, of how everyone has a part to play and no one is more important than another.

It is a story about living.

* * *

 Neville Longbottom steps through the wall and onto Platform 9 ¾’s with apprehension.

He has already read over the letter sent in the mail three weeks ago, stating that Severus Snape was now the new Headmaster and that all those of school age were to go to Hogwarts, no exceptions.

He expects to see Death Eaters stationed all along the Platform, frightened children, sobbing parents. Instead, it seems as it had when he had last been there. Parents are cheerfully waving their children off, and the hustle and bustle that he is so accustomed to seeing is present.

Neville looks around again, trying to find Luna or Ginny or Seamus. He isn’t stupid, he knows that Muggleborns are being rounded up, and he highly doubts that Dean or any of the others in his year and years younger, will turn up to go to Hogwarts.

There is a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see Luna standing in front of him with a smile and the latest edition of the Quibbler in her arms.

“Luna!”

“Hello Neville. It’s good to see you. Ginny’s just over there.” She points to an empty spot on the platform and Neville can just make out a flash of red hair as people move to and fro.

“Oh, that’s excellent. Shall we get onto the train then?”

Seeing Luna looking at ease and happy makes Neville much more hopeful, and seeing Ginny makes it even better. If the Death Eaters were still around, he thinks that Ginny would have been taken for questioning on “Undesirable No. 1” well before anyone else.

As they move their way through the throng of people, Neville sees Seamus sitting on a bench, staring into the smoke, his elbows on his knees. Of course he’s waiting for Dean - Neville can’t really remember a time when the Irish joker and the Muggleborn soccer fan have been separated, it’s like they really have become brothers over the years. And then Neville remembers that he has never had a close friend in the dorm, unlike the others. Harry and Ron are a team, and so are Dean and Seamus and Neville is alone.

* * *

 Lavender Brown hurries to find Parvati. They have half an hour to get on the train, but with the rush that seems to be present on the platform this morning, she wants to find her best friend as soon as possible. There is no sign of either her or Padma, so she resorts for looking for her next closest friend, Fay Dunbar – their dorm mate and the sweetest girl Lavender has ever met. First, she looks around the end of the train, weaving her way between the fourth year Ravenclaws and nearly knocking Ernie Macmillian over as he bids farewell to his older sister. Fay would normally be there, waiting for Parvati and Lily Moon, the fifth member of their dormitory and Lavender decides she will make her way down the platform.

It’s about ten minutes after she begins her search that she sees Draco Malfoy and the rest of the seventh year Slytherins making their way onto the train. Draco looks as though he hasn’t slept for a week, and Lavender remembers last year, and how unstable he looked then. Now, she guesses he is a Death Eater, or a supporter at least. She supposes her mother know this, especially since she is good friends with the Greengrasses and Notts and Lavender has heard of the mark that now lies on Draco’s forearm. Seeing them enter the train causes Lavender to recall that Fay is a Muggleborn. And with that thought, Lavender is scared. Fay is sweet and innocent and has a crush on Wayne Hopkins and she can’t go to Azkaban. She just can’t.

Lavender starts walking through the smoke, trying to find anyone to talk to and sit with on the train, but it seems everyone has gone onto the train already and Lavender is alone and frightened.

And then the smoke clears.

Seamus Finnigan is sitting on the side of the platform, tapping his knee and looking around as if waiting for someone, hoping someone will turn up.

“Hi, Seamus.” Lavender sits down next to him on the bench, curling her fingers around the seat and exhaling a deep breath.

“Lavender.” Seamus says, without the usual fire and spark in his voice and eyes.

“Sorry about Dean.”

Seamus chuckles darkly. “I’d like to think he’s coming back, you know? But that wouldn’t do him any good, so I really hope that he’s hiding somewhere safe.”

Lavender looks at her hands. She knows Fay would have been scared, getting the letter explaining how Hogwarts was compulsory but it was illegal for Muggleborns to attend and she hopes Fay would go into hiding, but seeing as Fay doesn’t really know how to protect herself, Lavender is afraid her friend has been, or will be, taken to Azkaban. She looks down at her lap, with her purple skirt shining in the sunlight, and realises that she is a very selfish person. All this morning she has been primping and making sure she looks good for a new year, eager to show Ron or anyone that she is back in business and not a girl to be trifled with.

“Sorry about Fay.” Seamus says.

She just nods, looking out into the ever clearing smoke, at parents saying their final goodbyes, friends hugging each other and finding a compartment together, and Lavender swallows the lump in her throat. It is her last year and she will not be afraid. She should be enjoying this time, skipping around the platform with Parvati, flirting with boys, but instead she is sitting on a bench with Seamus Finnigan, the boy who used to have a crush on her, and waiting for people who will not arrive.

He grabs her hand suddenly, and she looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and they wait.

* * *

  Ginny gets to the platform early to ensure she doesn’t have to ward off any questions about the whereabouts of her brother, or family if there are Death Eaters around.

She finds Luna almost straight away, running into her as she swerves around a tearful young boy, who looks as if it’s his first year, and then Luna is having to pick up the dropped Quibblers in her arms.

“I am so sorry Luna!” Ginny exclaims, looking around to see if any of her own stuff has gone missing and spots Colin Creevey, standing there with his best friend, Jimmy Peakes. Ginny is confused.

“Hey, Luna, I just have to go and sort some stuff out, but I’ll just be over there.” She waves in the general direction of Colin and Luna nods, going to find Neville or one of her house mates.

Jimmy is talking to Demelza Robbins when she gets there, so she pulls Colin to the side.

“Colin, do you know how much danger you’re going to be in! You’re a Muggleborn!” She hisses, glaring at him.

Colin rolls his eyes. “Oh hey Ginny, yeah nice to see you too, yeah I had a great summer.” He says over enthusiastically and pulls his arm out of her grip.

“Oh Merlin, Colin, you have to leave you idiot!”

“Ginny, I’ve got it sorted. It’s alright okay.” He looks around the platform and pulls Ginny farther back.

“Me and Lavender Brown have got an agreement.” He whispers into her ear.

“Lavender Brown?” Ginny asks, because that blonde bimbo couldn’t even tell Ron hated her at the end of their relationship and she’s not the sort of person to help out other people, or so Ginny thinks.

“Yeah, you know her dad and mum are split up, have split since she was just a little girl, and her dad lives next to my family. And, well, since third year I’ve been taking pictures of her, she’s sort of my model, and she’s really nice. Stop looking at me like that, Ginny!”

She composes her face and remembers not to try and judge before hearing the end of the story.

“Anyway,” Colin continues, “I told her I was coming back to Hogwarts this year and she had the same freaked out reaction you did, so she contacted McGonagall and now me and Dennis are her ‘half-brothers and so, therefore, half-bloods and so, therefore, we are allowed back to school.”

Ginny ignores the preposterous nature of it all and acknowledges that it may just hold if the Professors, and students, who know the truth and can’t be fooled keep their mouths shut.

“What about Snape?” She asks, because of course Snape would rat them out and of course now Colin and Dennis and Lavender’s family are going to get throw into jail and Ginny wouldn’t wish that fate on her worst enemy.

Colin looks stumped for a moment, frowning and looking down. “I didn’t think about that, but it’ll be fine Ginny, promise.”

She smiles weakly and nods, because everyone knows not to fight Colin once he’s made his mind up about something and so Ginny turns to her other class mates and smiles warmly.

“Hiya Dem, how was your summer?”

They make their way down the platform avoiding any talk about the recent events involving Voldemort and Ginny naively hopes she will be able to get away from it all at Hogwarts.

* * *

  Terry Boot says goodbye to his mother before they arrive at Kings Cross Station, waves to his little sisters and makes it onto the train with 5 minutes to spare. He makes his way down to his usual compartment and finds Michael Corner smiling smugly as he presses a button on his watch.

“Oh, young Terry, have I ever told you you’re my best mate?” He asks, laughing as the other person in the compartment rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Terry grins. “Another bet, then? Tony, I always tell you never to bet with Corner, he’s a sly bastard that one.”

Anthony Goldstein cracks a smile and whacks Terry over the back of the head as he sits down.

“Yeah, but mate if you’d been ten seconds later I would still be able to buy that trick wand I was going to get Dad for his birthday.”

“My heart breaks for you,” Michael pipes up, “now hand over the money.”

Terry smirks and looks out of the window as the train makes its way away from the platform. There are still parents waving goodbye to their children and then he sees his neighbour running towards the train, at break neck speed, waving frantically at their compartment.

“Oi, isn’t that Kevin? What the hell is he doing, he’s meant to be on the train!”

Anthony looks up as Terry stars banging on the glass, yelling to Kevin to run because the train is about to leave and they watch as their friend makes it 4 metres to the train and then watch, their blood running cold, as two men come out of the smoke obviously running out of the smoke, brandishing their wands and yelling spells. One of the spells hits Kevin and the three in the compartment watch in horror as Kevin crumples to the ground, the anguish and fear evident on his face.

“Kev, Kev. Get up! By Merlin, get away from him you bastards!” Anthony calls through the small open window in their compartment, watching as the men get to Kevin and pull him roughly to his feet.

Terry tries to open the bigger window, banging harder on the glass and screaming for the bastards to take their hands off him.

“It’s no use, Terry. We can’t do anything.” Michael explains, watching from his seat.

Michael and Anthony manage to pull Terry back and they watch their dorm-mate being dragged away by the two men they can only assume are part of the new Ministry of Magic. They watch as Kevin yells out for Terry or Michael to help, a plea which falls onto deaf ears as no one left on the platform wants to stick up for someone they don’t know, only to probably go to Azkaban or be tortured and Terry cannot get off the train.

“Bloody hell, who the fuck do they think they are. They can’t just take him away like that!” Terry manages to spit out as they leave the station.

“It’s been happening all morning, Terry. No one’s seen Finch-Fletchley or Dean Thomas and Jack Sloper got carted off with that Emma girl from Hufflepuff. Most of the others just haven’t showed up.” Michael explains, chucking Terry the morning’s Daily Prophet where the headline and accompanying articles explain Hogwarts is compulsory and that there are also going to be a mass round ups of Muggleborns.

“Jesus Christ.” Terry is disgusted.

Sure, he grew up in a Muggle household, since he was adopted out, and sure he’s learnt about the Holocaust but never did he think things would get so bad in the wizarding community that people would be dragged away again because of their blood status. The boys sit silently for a few minutes and then their other dorm mate, Stephen Cornfoot comes in and plops himself into the seat. He looks like he has aged years, with his dark hair scruffy and pale pallor emphasising his tired eyes.

“They took Kevin. They fucking took him.” His voice breaks and he clenches his jaw.

“They’re pricks, Cornie. They’ll snap his wand and let him go and then Kev will be home for supper, I reckon.” Michael says, looking to Terry and shrugging his shoulders. Realistically, they all know this probably won’t be all that happens to their friend and the rest of the Muggleborns taken today.

“This year is going to suck.” Stephen says, clearing his throat and looking down at his hands despondently.

“Well, look at the bright side, Cornie,” Terry states, trying to lighten the mood, “at least now Kev won’t be stinking out our room every night.”

Anthony starts laughing, followed by Stephen who looks up in shock and then sniggers and soon they’re all stitches.

* * *

  Neville walks down the train to find Seamus in a compartment with Lavender, the Patil twins and Lisa Turpin and sits down with a sigh.

“Just passed Cornie on the way down, Kevin Entwhistle was just taken,” Lisa Turpin is telling Padma with a grimace, and he sees Seamus clench his jaw as if trying not to say anything.

Neville looks at Lavender, who is gazing out of the window and so obviously trying not to cry, and the way she is clutching onto Parvati’s hand as if someone else she loves is going to be taken away from her.

Neville focuses back on the girls’ conversation and wonders why Lisa Turpin, know-it-all of Ravenclaw is sitting in their compartment. He’s never really talked to her, but she did beat him quite soundly in a duel during their DA days, and quite frankly, Neville is just a little bit terrified of her. Pair this with the fact that her parents are avid supporters of Voldemort (or so he hears) and Neville is completely stumped as to a reason she is in his compartment.

“Do you have a problem?” Neville is shaken out of his thoughts by Lisa herself, and he goes red, embarrassed to be caught staring at her (albeit that he was actually not staring, just thinking.) Neville clears his throat and goes back to staring at the ever darkening sky as they get closer and closer to their destination.

At some point into their journey, Padma leaves for prefect duty and the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini (surprise, surprise Neville thinks) comes into their compartment, glares at them all and tells them that if they know of any Muggleborns hiding on the train they need to tell him now. Lisa Turpin turns to him and glares and Blaise walks off after what seems to be a silent conversation with the Ravenclaw and okay, Neville doesn’t actually mind her being around since she managed to avoid what would have probably been a shit storm if Seamus had said anything to the Slytherin boy.

* * *

 

  Seamus is fuming by the time they get to Hogsmeade Station. His best mate is nowhere to be seen, Lavender Brown was silently crying the whole trip and the Ravenclaw girls were theorising about what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts and frankly, Seamus is over it all.

“We should’ve just stayed at home this year,” he tells Neville under his breath as they separate from the girls and head into a carriage which contains the Hufflepuff boys in their year.

Seamus nods at Ernie and claps Wayne Hopkins on the back and Neville hops in beside him.

“You boys the only Gryffs in your year then?” Zacharias Smith asks snidely, and Neville just knows that he is trying to get a rise from them. Neville also knows that Seamus is extremely close to snapping, can see the strain on his body as if his soul is close to breaking.

True to form, Seamus snaps. “Where’s your buddy Finch-Fletchley then Zach? Wasn’t satisfied with your performance in the bedroom?”

Ernie clears his throat weakly while trying not to laugh, and attempts to get a conversation started about how crazy the Transfiguration text book looks this year as Zacharias mutters something incredibly rude to Seamus and they spend the rest of the ride talking about how nice the Welcoming Feast will be as Seamus glares smugly at the Hufflepuff.

As they get out of the carriage, he waves to Zacharias, who quickly flips him off and Seamus walks into the Great Hall smiling.

Soon, everyone is seated at their tables – save the first years and Seamus looks around the vast hall and takes in the many gaps along the tables. Hufflepuff seems to have the most gaps and Seamus can tell that a lot of the younger years seem to look like they’ve been crying.

However, he doesn’t have too long to catalogue all the differences when Professor McGonagall strides in looking grim, followed by about 70 boys and girls who are all looking around in wonderment. Seamus catches Neville’s eye and grins, because he can still remember his first look at Hogwarts and the Great Hall and strangely, it brings a lump to his throat. To be fair, back then he was just trying to block out Hermione’s voice as she told Susan Bones all about the ceiling, but this makes Seamus wish he had been paying attention. Maybe it’s because it’s his last year, or maybe it’s because most of his friends aren’t here with them but it’s not a normal feeling for Seamus and he clears his throat and looks down at his plate before Neville can see this change in emotion.

Opposite him, Lavender is also clearing her throat and wiping her eyes and when he looks at her she blushes and shrugs.

Finally they get to the front of the room and McGonagall motions for the first years to stop and the whole hall looks expectantly towards the Hat. A minute goes past, in which Seamus can hear Michael Corner and Terry Boot trying to guess when it’ll start singing, and then another minute, yet there is no song. Seamus looks to his left and sees Ginny whispering to Neville and glances over to the teachers and sees they also seem to be stumped. Around the room, students start up whispering, unnerved by the absence of a song. And then, Snape gets up.

Seamus had been trying to avoid looking at his old Potions and DADA teacher, and had stubbornly refused to acknowledge that he was now going to be the Headmaster, and the sinking feeling that had been accumulating in his stomach settles and he feels sick.

“Professor McGonagall, the sorting, if you will.” He says, surveying the hall as he sits back down in his chair.

Seamus hears Colin Creevey furiously whisper to his friends that Snape doesn’t belong in that chair as McGonagall starts reading out the list of names (and why the ever loving Merlin is Colin Creevey here) but the atmosphere is now one of unease instead of celebration and the cheers and applause from the Ravenclaw table as the first child is sorted seem subdued.

The rest of the sorting goes smoothly, and then Snape gets up and begins to speak. “Welcome to Hogwarts. Here, you will learn all you need to know to live successful lives and be great wizards. We shall start school tomorrow and you will be given your timetables tomorrow morning at breakfast. Do not be late for classes. New students, I suggest you get an older student to help you find your classes. The third floor corridor is once again, out of bounds, as is the Forbidden Forest.”

Snape looks exhausted, his hair limp and greasier than usual and Seamus can see how hard his face I and the weight that is on his shoulders. Good, Seamus thinks cruelly. Snape deserves every bit of strain this year, Seamus decides.

The food appears on the serving plates and all of a sudden Seamus realises how hungry he is, and digs in, admiring the steam rising off the stews and the freshly baked smell of the Yorkshire puddings.

“Nothing beats this food,” he tells anyone around him who will listen and Parvati laughs as she daintily eats some mashed potato.

“Mum and Dad nearly didn’t let me come back, but I argued that I couldn’t miss the food!” She replies, nudging Lavender who has yet to put any food on her plate.

Down the tables, conversation resumes as the Sorting Hat is taken away and it almost feels like normal, especially when the desserts appear and the treacle tart appears right in front of Seamus. He eats double helpings of everything, and heads back to the Common Room with Neville and Luna, both boys laughing at the first years who get stuck on a moving staircase, and the prefects who are trying to get everyone under control. Neville waves goodbye to Luna on the fifth floor and they make the rest of the way in silence, arriving at the Fat Lady sombrely.

“Oh, hello boys, nice to see you again!” She shouts at them, grasping a glass of wine in one hand and holding herself up on Violet’s shoulder.

They tell her the password and she grasps around for a minute, as if trying to find an invisible lever to open the door and then the painting is swinging open, revealing the warm comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room. It is already full of people playing Gobstones or warming themselves by the fire and Seamus takes comfort in the warm red walls with the flickering fire light and the laughter coming from every corner.

* * *

  The first years spill into the common room behind them and one runs smack bang into Neville in his attempt to get to the front of the pack and see everything first.

“Oh, sorry.” The boy says, grinning widely and then rushing around him to stop in the middle of the room and look around.

Neville sees two girls looking around in awe and remembers how Hermione couldn’t stop spouting out facts as Percy Weasley told them the main aspects of the Gryffindor Tower. The first years are soon running off up the stairs, presumably to find their Gryffindor ties and Neville crashes down into a sofa by the fire, all of a sudden weary.

“Oi, Longbottom, wanna play some Exploding Snap?” Ritchie Coote yells from over by the window.

Neville sees that some of the 6th years, as well as Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Lily Moon have made themselves comfortable and are shuffling out the cards.

“Yeah, shove over then Coote.” He says, making his way over.

“I hope you know I’m going to win.” Seamus boasts, nudging Lavender out of the way so he can place his first card down, as Jimmy Peakes says he’ll give him five sickles if he wins, something which makes Seamus rub his hands with glee.

And then Lavender is placing her card down, setting off a frenzy as everyone tries to avoid the explosions and win the game.

“Sorry, what did you say again Seamus?” Demelza asks smugly a few minutes later, as she remains the last one standing.

Neville looks over at Seamus and laughs at his singed face.

“You couldn’t have waited one day to get sooty?” Parvati asks, passing him the cards to reshuffle.

“Alright then, Patil. You’re on. If I win, you do my homework for a week, if I lose, I’ll –“

“Run down to the Great Hall naked?” Ginny chimes in, arching an eyebrow.

Neville can’t help but snort, as she has the same look on her face as Ron does when trying to be intimidating. Seamus grumbles something about stupid Weasleys and gets shuffling and the next time Neville looks at the clock it is quarter to 11 and Seamus has hardly any eyebrows left. Not one to back out of a dare, he promptly shucks his uniform off and everyone is treated to the sight of his bare bottom as he runs out the door, cackling at the shriek which comes from the Fat Lady.

“Alright, we’re off to bed.” The girls announce, bidding their goodbyes to those still left in the common room and making their way up to their dorms.

Neville helps Jimmy pack up the cards and then heads to the door leading to the upper years’ dorms. As he does, Seamus comes running back into the common room.

“Bloody freezing out there, Neville, Jesus.” He quickly pulls his uniform on and catches up to Neville as they make their way up to the top of the tower.

They pass the 5th and 6th year dorms and reach a door which reads ‘Seventh Years’. Neville turns to Seamus and they grin, pushing the door open. Like all dorms before, it is in the same layout, with five beds in a circle and a door leading to a bathroom. But unlike previous years, this year there are only two of them. Three of the beds will be empty, and it finally hits the two boys that they are on their own. There will be no snoring Ron or mumbling Dean. No nightmares from Harry. No broomsticks lying on the floor just waiting to trip people up and no football posters hanging by Dean’s bed.

They unpack in silence, with the odd remark about how great their view will be at daytime and how they don’t have to share the bathroom with many people and then it is time for bed.

“Well, goodnight Neville.” Seamus says, hopping into bed and pulling the curtains.

“Wake me up for breakfast, Seamus,” Neville replies, placing the only picture of his parents in their right minds with him on his bedside table as he whispers goodnight to them too. 


	3. An Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ernie likes potions, Ginny hatches a plan and Hannah Abbott has a wee crush.

Lisa Turpin wakes to the songbirds on the balcony, as the sun makes its way across the morning sky, sending shards of sunlight through the windows and onto the light walls.

She stares up at the dark blue ceiling and closes her eyes, as if willing the past 24 hours to have just been a bad dream. But no, as she opens her eyes again she is greeted to the same ceiling, and the same whimpering coming from Mandy Brocklehurst's bed – presumably she is having a nightmare about her mother, whom Lisa knows ran away two night's ago to protect her family.

After trying to get back to sleep and then failing, Lisa gets up and makes her way to the bathroom, running into Luna Lovegood in the process. She is brushing her teeth and humming a song and Merlin, Lisa cannot deal with her sunny disposition right now.

"Good morning, Lisa." Luna says airily, pulling her dirty blonde hair into a side plait. Lisa can see her Dirigible Plum earrings and is oddly glad that in a world that will be changing so much, Luna has stayed the same.

Lisa smiles and heads to the shower, turning the water up nice and hot as if to wake her up properly. She also thinks that maybe it'll rid her of the images of her older brother getting the Dark Mark just yesterday.

Lisa doesn't hate her family. She'd grown up in a comfortable neighbourhood and never wanted for anything and it wasn't until last year that her parents had associated themselves with You-Know-Who – but even thinking about it, remembering her brother's glee and thinking about the friends who were taken away before they got onto the train yesterday, makes her sick. Like a physical I-am-about-to-vomit sick and Lisa is glad of the hot water which clears her throat and calms her down.

The only saving grace in her family life is that her parents don't want her joining until she's finished school, which gives Lisa nine more months to come up with a plan out of the whole situation.

She is interrupted from her thoughts by Padma calling out that the other girls are going to head down to breakfast and Lisa quickly turns off the water, replying that she'll just be a minute.

As she rushes back to the dormitory, she bumps into Michael Corner, her arch-enemy, coming out of the boys' dorms.

"Turpin, I thought you'd still be in the Hufflepuff dorms after your rendezvous with young Smith." He smirks, running his eyes down her figure.

"Fuck off, Corner."

She slams the door in his face and prides herself on not rising to the bait and starting an argument.

You see, Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner have a history – in which he once liked her, she made a fool of him, then she liked him but he started dating Ginny Weasley and so they take their sexual tension and turn it into bitter, petty arguments with unnecessary bites at the other until they forget that they ever used to be friends.

Because they had been friends. Lisa can remember sitting next to him at the Start-of-Term feasts, especially in their first and second years, and whispering little tidbits of knowledge to each other, laughing as Morag spilt gravy all down her uniform.

Now, they can barely have a civil conversation, even when friends are present. But Lisa enjoys having something to take her mind off how disastrous her home life is. It works quite well, really.

Lisa gets changed quickly, pulling her currently dark hair into a tight bun and running across the external balcony and down the stairs to catch up with the girls.

"Sorry about that, got lost in thought."

"Maybe about the gorgeous Michael Corner?" Morag MacDougal smirks, waggling her eyebrows and poking Lisa's side.

"Imagining what it would be like to hear him moaning your name, I bet." Mandy pipes up, laughing as Lisa mock-scowls at them.

"More like hearing him moan her name in pain as she hexes the hell out of him, I bet." Padma says, linking her arm with Lisa's and winking.

The rest of the way down to the Great Hall is full of teasing and Lisa can tell they're all enjoying the distraction.

They arrive with 20 minutes until the first class, just in time for Professor Flitwick to give them their timetables, as he tells "his favourite girls to be good this year."

Padma is the first to look at the timetable properly. "Oh Godric, we've got double Potions first, and then Transfiguration."

Lisa groans and bangs her head on the table.

"Hang on," Morag says, "where's Defence Against the Dark Arts gone?"

"What?"

"It's not on our timetable. We've just got a huge big gap on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"And there's no Muggle Studies." Mandy complains.

Lisa takes a closer look at her own timetable and sees that all of her classes are there, bar DADA and frowns.

The girls are interrupted by the Seventh Year boys arriving, with Stephen looking a little worse of wear, understandably Lisa thinks.

"Tony, give us a look at your timetable." Padma asks, reaching out a hand and snatching it away from her fellow Perfect.

"Oi, where's Defence gone?" Terry asks, biting into a piece of toast and looking across at the girls.

"Close your mouth as you chew, Boot," Padma says, not looking up from the timetables as she compares them, earning her an eye roll from Terry.

Lisa giggles as he starts eating his toast more violently in return, beaming widely at Padma when she looks up in annoyance.

"I'll go get Flitty," Anthony says as he hurries away to find their Head of House. As he does, Padma waves her sister over, who brings Lavender Brown in tow.

"'Vati, do you guys have Defence on your timetable?"

"We were just on our way over to ask you that!" Parvati announces, waving at the Ravenclaws around her.

"It's stupid," Lavender Brown continues, "but it's not as though it's completely out of the blue. I mean, Harry is on the run and You-Know-Who is probably in control right now, so it's not surprising we aren't going to learn how to protect ourselves from them."

Lisa is impressed. She's never heard Lavender sounding so intelligent other than in Divination and sometimes in Charms and she thinks that maybe she's misjudged her.

"Lavender's right." She agrees, nodding at Padma, who looks thoughtful.

"Right, well we best be off – we have Divination first and Professor Trelawney might need our help setting up. See you later!" Parvati says, and the two Gryffindor girls make their way out of the hall.

"Well then, looks like we're going to have ample time to waste this year." Terry says, digging into more food in satisfaction.

"It's going to be great." Michael says, watching his friend try to fit one egg and two pieces of bacon into his mouth.

Lisa doesn't know if she agrees.

* * *

"Hey, Tony!" Ernie Macmillian calls his fellow prefect over as he passes by the Hufflepuff table.

"Alright, Ernie? Don't suppose you know why we're missing Defence do you?"

Ernie looks down the table, at the confused faces he sees and grimaces.

"Professor Sprout reckons it's because they're not allowed to teach it anymore. New curriculum and the like, you know."

Anthony nods, pursing his lips in thought.

"Not much we'll be able to do about that then I guess. See you in Potions, yeah?" He says, clapping Ernie on the back and then making his way out of the hall.

Ernie goes to grab another piece of toast as one of the third years approaches him.

"Ernie, why don't we have Defence Against the Dark Arts on our timetables?"

Ernie smiles softly. "The professors aren't allowed to teach us that anymore, but hey, it means less homework for us, so that's good!"

The girl's face breaks into a smile as she considers less homework and bounces off to her friends, whispering excitedly.

Ernie chuckles and goes back to his toast, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott sit down opposite him.

"Waking up before 9 should be illegal, shouldn't it Ernie old pal?" Susan grumbles into the hot cup of tea Hannah slides over to her.

Hannah looks over at Ernie with a twinkle in her eye and shrugs a delicate shoulder, her blonde hair bouncing as she does so.

Susan looks worse for wear, her long hair not in the signature plait down her back, but haphazardly in a bun on top of her head. Her eyes show how tired she must be and Hannah mimes to Ernie as she drinks her tea that none of the girls got much sleep.

"Aren't you meant to be in the 6th year dorm, since you missed so much of last year, Hannah?" Ernie asks, remembering that she had left after her mother died.

Hannah runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "Yeah, but it's too weird. So I came back to my friends. Still have to do 6th year classes though."

"What have we got first?" Susan asks blearily, as she reaches for the porridge ladle and serves herself some.

Hannah waves Professor Sprout over and obtains their timetables, cheering as she points to the first slot on their timetable.

"We both have a free period, Suse!"

"Lucky girls, I have double potions." Ernie says, getting up from his seat.

"See you for lunch?" Susan asks, looking up from her porridge, looking much better due to the food and drink.

"Enjoy your break Suse." He pats her hand and then heads off to the dorms to get his books.

…

Slughorn is opening the doors into the dark classroom as Ernie arrives, and he finds comfort in the smell of ground herbs and bubbling potions. At least here, for a little while, Ernie can forget that some of his friends are on the run or imprisoned. He places his books down and perches next to Seamus, who also looks like he didn't get much sleep.

"Welcome back, Seventh Years," Slughorn begins speaking, walking around the room and stopping at each bench to smile at the students.

"You're nearly at the end of your Potions journey here at Hogwarts, and this year at Hogwarts we'll be doing some very exciting brews, so let's hop to it, shall we." He continues, walking forward to his teaching desk and swishing his wand at the blackboard.

Ernie takes the time to look around the classroom at how many of his classmates are actually there. Seamus is the only Gryffindor left, and Ernie has always been the only Hufflepuff in N.E.W.T potions, but it is weird having a predominantly Ravenclaw and Slytherin class. Only Kevin Entwhistle is missing from the Ravenclaws and all of the Slytherins have returned.

"Bollocks," Seamus groans, as the recipe continues over both boards.

They get to work straight away, chopping up their beetles violently as the rest of class bursts into chatter. Soon, the bubbling of cauldrons and the smell of burning meat permeates the air and Ernie spends the time it takes between addition of ingredients to talk to Seamus and the Ravenclaw boys.

Seamus is halfway through telling his story of scaring his cousin Fergus while apparating when his cauldron emits a loud noise and smoke billows out, as a thick gunk falls over the edge and drips onto the floor.

"Jesus, Seamus. What did you do to your potion?" Michael shouts over the coughing as the smoke invades their mouths and lungs.

"It tastes like sewage!" Terry wails, falling to the ground dramatically and crawling to the door.

Slughorn rushes over, nearly tripping over Terry in the process and vanishes the mess of a potion with a quick incantation.

"It's always you, isn't it Seamus?" He asks good-naturedly, leaning on the bench and straightening his hat which had nearly fallen off in the chaos.

"Sorry, Professor." Seamus says, as Slughorn shakes his head and pats him on the back before making his way to the front of the class to tell everyone to finish their potions.

…

They leave Potions in time for lunch, following the Slytherin students up to the Great Hall and splitting off to their respective tables.

Ernie hears Parvati cheer as Seamus explains his Potions disaster and grins into his food as Zach comes and sits next to him.

"Good break?" Ernie asks his friend, who looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"I got acquainted with my bed again, it was heaven." Zach says as he stretches out his arms and clicks his back.

They eat lunch in relative silence, pointing out various things in the Daily Prophet that amuse them and theorising about how hard Charms will be this year.

The girls sit down not long after and Ernie is pleased to note Susan looks more human after a break.

"Charms next ought to be fun." Susan says.

"I have Herbology, hopefully Professor Sprout can change my timetable so I can join the 7th Years." Hannah says, stabbing a hole into the sausage in front of her.

Ernie and Susan exchange a glance. It's a well-known fact among the Hufflepuff 7th years that Hannah has a wee bit of a crush on Neville Longbottom, ever since he had been her partner in the subject a year previously.

"That wouldn't be because of a certain Gryffindor now, would it?" Ernie teases her, looking over to the Gryffindor table to see Neville in conversation with Ginny and the other remaining 6th years.

Hannah looks over her shoulder at him and sighs. She places her head in her hand and turns to her friends.

"Isn't he perfect." She states matter-of-factly.

Susan laughs and pats her friend's arm. "Go get him, tiger."

* * *

Ginny zones out of Charms quickly, turning her attention to the trees outside that are slowly losing their leaves. The different colours of the leaves is what she loves about autumn, and the seat she is in today is in the perfect position to watch the leaves slowly falling to the ground.

It's only the third week in, and already she wants to be out of Hogwarts. Ginny misses Harry, it's like a physical ache that she can sense in her heart that doesn't go away and she wants to help. Ron is out there too, wherever they're meant to be and she hates not knowing if they're alright.

It doesn't help that she's had to explain to Ministry officials, Professors and students that Ron is ill, having come down with Spattergroit. If they're not thick, they will see right through her lie. To Ginny, it's obvious that Ron and Hermione will have gone off with Harry, and she knows most other people in Hogwarts can probably surmise the truth.

Around Ginny, people are getting their wands out and Demelza nudges her under the table, pointing to the words on the board and letting Ginny follow her movements.

"You alright, Gin?" She whispers as Flitwick makes his way over to the Hufflepuff students on the other side of the class.

Ginny nods and concentrates on trying to perfect the spell, trying not to think about where Harry, Ron and Hermione could be right now. It doesn't work, like none of her other efforts have worked yet, but maybe there'll be progress. She hopes so.

…

The Common Room is all in a flutter as she enters after her last class of the day.

Ritchie Coote waves her over frantically and Ginny nearly laughs at the consternation written on his face.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We're all being interviewed. The whole school, but I'm willing to bet the Slytherins don't have to."

Ginny is confused. "Why the bloody hell are we being interviewed? We've already been talked to." She hisses, not wanting to draw attention to them.

Ritchie chucks the most recent Daily Prophet over to her and she unfolds it, skimming through until Ritchie points to the article in question.

" _The_ _Ministry of Magic_ _is undertaking a survey of so-called "_ _Muggleborns_ _," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._ " Ginny begins reading, looking to Ritchie as he gestures for her to continue.

" _Recent research undertaken by the_ _Department of Mysteries_ _,_ " she continues, " _reveals that_ _magic_ _can only be passed from person to person when_ _Wizards_ _reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggleborn is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggleborn to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggleborn Registration Commission._ "

Ginny can feel the rage coursing through her veins, the desire to smash something and take down the government and Voldemort single-handedly bubbling in her stomach.

"This is – this is – Merlin." She cannot speak, cannot believe this is happening.

"So, we're being interviewed on the Muggleborns who they obviously failed to take on our way here. Again. Double checking or something." Ritchie says, nodding over to where the commotion is – a large list of names and times.

"If they think I'm going to go to that interview, they're bonkers." Colin Creevey announces, placing his book bag down and flopping into the spare chair.

He looks incredibly strained, Ginny realises. His blonde hair is limp and the bags under his eyes are more pronounced.

"Colin, are you sure this gamble with Lavender is going to pay off?"

He looks at her and Ginny hates that she is doubting her friend, but it's so dangerous not to.

Colin reaches down to his bag and pulls out a sheet or parchment.

"We've got away with it so far. Here, take a look. It's my new family tree. McGonagall worked on it with us. It's perfect." He thrusts it into her hands and Ginny surveys it.

"I don't doubt you, Colin. I doubt the plan." Ginny says softly.

Colin smiles and takes it back, squeezing Ginny's hand lightly.

"If Harry can risk his life to stop You-Know-Who, then I can try and save my brother and stay at school."

Ginny wonders when the shy, Harry Potter fan grew up into this confident young man. "You better take some family photos with Lavender then, my friend." She says, gesturing to where the 7th year girl has just come in with Seamus and Neville.

"I'll get right on it," he replies, jumping out of his seat, "Oi, Lavender!"

Ginny can't help but laugh when Neville looks between the two as if trying to solve a difficult jigsaw puzzle.

…

Her interview is the next day, and Ginny feels a sense of dread as she makes her way down the floors to the Headmaster's office.

She's barely seen Snape since his ascension to Headmaster, and Ginny bitterly thinks that if Harry were here he would not have rested to get Snape kicked out. Of course, if Harry were here that would mean a completely different turn of events and Snape probably wouldn't need to be kicked out in the first place.

As she rounds the corner, she can see a few people obviously waiting for their turn.

Ginny wants to be sick.

Soon, the boys in front of her have come and gone, all looking wrecked as they leave and then she is walking up the stone steps, round and round until reaching the door and knocking once.

"Enter."

He's sitting in Dumbledore's chair, scribbling something down on some parchment as Ginny opens the door and makes her way through the room, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

Behind Snape, Ginny can see Dumbledore himself, his painting the biggest in the room since he was the last Headmaster. He is looking at Ginny with something that looks a lot like pride, she realises, as she makes herself comfortable. He adjusts the spectacles onto his nose properly and leans forward in his chair.

He welcomes Ginny as Snape looks up from his notes.

"Ah, Miss Weasley." Snape says in greeting, looking her up and down and holding his head as if he has just smelt something a little off.

Ginny stares coolly back.

"I presume you know why you are here?" She nods at him, determined not to talk unless absolutely necessary.

There is a pause, as both people look at the other.

"Very well," he dips into a drawer and pulls a pamphlet out, "what can you tell me about the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?" He looks expectantly at her, quill poised as he places the pamphlet in front of her.

Ginny doesn't look at it – she has already been given one on 'What to do if you come into contact with Undesirable No. 1' and quite frankly, she doesn't want to look at or touch another.

"I don't know where Harry is," she pauses, "sir."

Snape purses his lips. "What about his friend, Miss Granger?"

Ginny shrugs and watches as he nods and scribbles something down.

"I presume that you therefore do not know the whereabouts of your brother?"

Ginny takes a deep breath and rattles off his sickness. Snape must know she's lying, Harry has told her that he is a skilled Legilimens – all it would take would be one penetration into her mind and she would be laid bare, a thought which makes her want to vomit even more.

Maybe that's what he's going to do to obtain the information he needs.

As Snape writes more down, she looks around the room. Most of Dumbledore's books and trinkets are still present, the perch and nest that Fawkes used to use empty. The sword of Gryffindor is brought to her attention as Snape begins to speak to her. The rubies on the hint are catching the light and they seem to be teasing Ginny, asking her to reach out and grab the sword.

He is asking her questions about Muggleborns in her year, and Ginny just shrugs her shoulders as he talks, paying more attention to the fact that the sword is lying on the wall, not 5 metres from the door and looks to be unprotected. A thought occurs to her.

"That sword was left to Harry, you know." Ginny interrupts Snape, registering the surprise on his face. That's right Snape, don't under-estimate me, she thinks.

Snape looks at the sword too. "You cannot bequeath someone the sword of Gryffindor. It is school property, Miss Weasley." He glances back at her.

"Are there any other questions, Professor? Or may I go?" She rises from her seat and Snape waves her away, so she rushes out and down the stairs.

At that moment, she spies Luna waiting in the line and she pinches her side as she goes past. "Come have dinner with me, yeah?"

Ginny has a plan.


End file.
